megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jungo Torii
|animedemon=Neko Shogun |japaneseva = }} Jungo Torii is a character in Devil Survivor 2. He is a chef in Nagoya. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2: Break Record: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation '' Design The words on his white shirt read, "Fish or die!". Although his knife appears in all of his artwork, he is never shown actually using it, even in cut scenes where he instead punches enemies. It, however, shows up in his static skirmish sprite. Personality Jungo is remarked upon to be one of the "simpler" characters in terms of his aspirations and his thought process. He doesn't seem to grasp many concepts of common sense or technology. Jungo values peace and friendship, making efforts to keep the cast together whenever it seems like the bonds between them are breaking. Usually quiet and gentle, Jungo enters a trance-like rage when he sees that his friends are being threatened. Comically, he has an unnatural fixation with chawanmushi, which becoming a running gag throughout the series. He offers it multiple times to other characters as a sign of peace making or generally as a gift. It is possible that Jungo was either a chef or an assistant prior to the events of Devil Survivor 2, due to the fact that he mistakes the protagonist as "Boss" when he was half-asleep, and his knowledge of herbs and plants. He also likes cats. Profile Devil Survivor 2 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet Jungo is first seen in Centering Park, fighting off rioters and breaking their phones to remove their ability to summon demons. As the rioters call in reinforcements, Jungo notices the party and asks for assistance. After the rioters are fought off, Jungo goes off to help the other JP's personnel in Nagoya. At that moment, the party receives a death clip, where Jungo is unable to hurt rioters who are holding Daichi hostage. As a result, he is surrounded and killed. Airi suggests that the party looks for Fumi, who will be able to quickly determine Daichi's location and avert Jungo's death. If the player fails to help Fumi fix her RAM, Fumi is unable to find the location of the death clip in time and Jungo dies. Otherwise, Jungo's death is averted, and he joins the party in taking back the JP's Nagoya branch headquarters. 7th Day A Saturday Towards Coexistence If the player sides with Daichi, he will also be joined by Jungo (if he is still alive), Hinako, and Io. Otherwise, Jungo is fought first alongside Hinako. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Triumphant ending, Jungo has set up a stall Nagoya's park, where he sells his chawanmushi. Keita also appears to be helping him, perhaps by boosting publicity with his fame. If Jungo's fate has reached level 5, it shows that he has adopted the cat. ''Devil Survivor 2: The Animation'' 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquet Jungo first appears in a shop, making chawanmushi for Airi once she wakes up and explained that she fell alseep the moment she says that she doesn't have any time for rest to take back JP's Nagoya branch that has been taken over by insurgents. He tells her that it's too dangerous for her to go alone, which Airi retorts that he's coming along too, surprising him. He then asks her why they have to follow JP's and states that no matter what the situation is, he doesn't want to fight humans. Airi suggests him that he should ask the insurgents' leader, Ronaldo Kuriki, since he knows about JP's and demons from the very beginning. Airi plans for them to use the secret entrance that the insurgents doesn't know. He noticed stain on Airi's mouth and about to wipe it, but she punches him in response to his attempt. They enters the base through a ventilation duct, but fell on their way due to the height of his body. They quickly engages in a battle with three resistance members and easily defeats them with their demons until Ronaldo and Joe appears. Ronaldo tells them to think carefully why they are following JP's, but Airi won't listen and continue the battle. While Airi's demon, Caith Sith fights Ronaldo's Hagen, his demon, Neko Shogun, fights Joe's demon. Fate System At Fate 1 he gains Force resistance, at Fate 3 he unlocks Deity Arahabaki (Lv. 33), and at Fate 5 Touki Oumitsunu (Lv. 67). Jungo's Fate System events focus on his relationship with a cat that he found wounded in the park. Stats Jungo is one of the most remarkable physically-based characters. He, like Fumi, pours all of his stat points into one area. In his case, this is Strength, making him a powerful, yet slow and fragile, physical attacker. As a result of slow Vitality and Agility growth, Jungo is naturally vulnerable to magic attacks early-game. Once his Strength maxes out, he starts gaining a respectable Vitality and Agility growth. ''Day 3'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Boy in Combat'', as an Ally ''Saving Daichi'', as an Ally ''Vs. Tokyo'', as an Enemy If not prepared against, Jungo is quite capable of quickly eliminating teams using Assassinate. His colossal Strength and boosting via Phys Amp and Ares Aid do not help matters. Fortunately, his lack of Pierce means that a leader is completely protected from him even with Null Phys. Neutralize him with magic attacks or Pierce-enchanced Physical attacks. ''Shadow Jungo'', as an Enemy Shadow Jungo appears on a team with Shadow Daichi and Shadow Hinako. Gallery Jungo_ingame_portraits.jpg Devil Survivor 2 Jungo in the Daichi Plus Ending.png|Jungo in the Triumphant ending Jungo cat.png|Jungo adopts the cat in Triumphant ending Jungo Torii from Devil Survivor 2 the Animation.jpg|Jungo Torii from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation anime jungo torii.jpg|Junjo Torii's character model in Devil Survivor 2 The Animation jungo torii prof.jpg|Jung Torii's profile in Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Trivia *His feral look, strength and his value of friendship represents a bear, which also means strength and friendship. *Jungo's Fate System allows the fusion for Guardian-based demons, which represents his desire to protect those precious to him. *In the original Japanese game and anime, he speaks in third person. *According to his anime profile, his dream is to built his own shop. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Record Characters Category:Human Race Category:Allies